


Pleather and Stay Puft

by ICarryDeathOnMyWings



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, Supernatural, Supernatural/Good Omens Crossover - Fandom
Genre: AU!Supernatural, Au!Good Omens, Castiel is their kid, Crowley doesn't tell Aziraphale, Crowley is protective, Dean is still a hunter, Destiel - Freeform, Father!Crowley, Fluff, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, SPN/Good Omens Crossover, Set in London, Son!Castiel, set after the show
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-27 03:42:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22030492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ICarryDeathOnMyWings/pseuds/ICarryDeathOnMyWings
Summary: Crowley is walking down an alley one day when he stumbles across a baby. No one is looking for him, so Aziraphale and Crowley become parents. This takes place mostly when Castiel is a grown adult. Dean is an American hunter in London because of a previous hunt when he hears of a demon in Soho...
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Dean Winchester & Castiel, Dean Winchester/Castiel
Comments: 8
Kudos: 297





	Pleather and Stay Puft

**Author's Note:**

> This is MUCH different than the lore in SPN. Demon blades don't exist and there is no really wat to kill a demon in this world, which is important for the story. Either way, I hope you enjoy!!

Crowley was acting weird, had been for weeks and Aziraphale was starting to get nervous. The demon would cancel plans, leave early when he did finally agree to go out or just flat out ignore him altogether. He was concerned for his other half’s well being but the most pressing thing on his mind was; Is Crowley cheating? He couldn’t bare the thought of it… but, what if he was? It made him sick. So, he had asked Crowley to meet at St. James’ Park in the hopes that the memories there would make Crowley feel guilty… or something to that effect. 

The demon, as always, was late. The Bentley screeched to a stop in front of the gates as it had so many times before, and the demon unfolded himself from inside. Aziraphale was already at their bench, sitting as straight as an arrow. He watched Crowley make his way over, “Hey, angel.” He mused as he sat, no slouched, down beside him. Aziraphale couldn’t help his smile, even if he was sacred to death of what this conversation may bring about, “Hello, dear,” He looked over at him, “You look tired.” Which seemed an impossible thing. Demons didn’t need to sleep. 

Crowley waved it off, “I’m perfectly okay. What’s the occasion, hm? We’re usually meeting for our lunch date now. Why the change in venue?” 

A wave of anger washed over Aziraphale, “What happened is you always leave halfway through meals and make me finish up by myself. I was sick of it.” He had a frown on his face, “So I said we should meet here. I’m almost surprised you showed at all.” 

“Now, what’s that supposed to mean. I know I’ve been busy but-“ Aziraphale cut him off, “Are you cheating on me?”

There was a silence over them now. Crowley was stunned by what had just been said, “I’m sorry, did you just ask if- No! Of course, I’m not! Aziraphale, how could you even think that?” 

“How can I- Crowley! You’re never around anymore! I have left you more unanswered messages than I care to admit! You ignore me, cancel our dates, what am I supposed to think?” He was getting upset now, he had promised himself he wouldn’t cry but damn it he couldn’t help it. 

“No, Aziraphale I’m not cheating on you, I would ne-“ His phone went off with multiple alerts right in a row so he pulled it out, “Shit, I’m sorry, angel, but I need to go. I’m so sor-“

“Why?” He asked weakly, “Crowley, please don’t go.” Crowley kissed the top of his head, “Angel, I have to.” He lingered for a moment before he left without another word, leaving the angel more than a little heartbroken, on the bench. 

~Two Weeks Earlier~

Crowley had been walking back to his flat after a rather uneventful night. He had hoped to be able to cause some mischief but his heart just wasn’t into it, and he wasn’t even sure why. He was taking a short cut through a back alley when he heard something odd… it sounded like crying. He frowned and followed the sound until he got to its source. It was a tiny, wailing baby in a basket, “No,” He breathed out, stooping down and picking the little thing up. He looked around to see if there was anyone nearby but there wasn’t… someone has just left a baby in an alley. 

Crowley moved the blankets around a bit, “Oh, no diaper… and a boy.” He mused to himself. Now that he was safe in someone’s arms, the boy was starting to calm down. Crowley looked at his face, he couldn’t be more than a couple weeks old… brilliant blue eyes met Crowley’s through the sunglasses, “Oh, I’m so fucked.” He whispered as he continued his way back to his flat, “Do you want to stay with me?” He asked the baby, “Yeah? I wouldn’t mind… though you do need a name… hm… what about… Castiel?” The baby smiled and wiggled around, “That was a yes. Castiel it is.” 

That night Crowley bathed new baby Castiel and miracled clean pajamas and a diaper for him. He wouldn’t worry about a crib until the next day, instead, he made a blanket boat on his bed with the edge rolled up so he couldn’t roll off. It didn’t matter anyway, Crowley wouldn’t be sleeping. After the baby had fallen asleep, he started making a list of all the things that he would need. He thought for a moment that he should call Aziraphale but then though against it. He didn’t want to burden the other with this and if it turned out that he couldn’t keep him? That would crush the angel. So, he kept it to himself. 

That did come with a price, as Crowley would soon learn. He had to miss dates with Aziraphale or ignore him entirely. He wasn’t sure anymore why he didn’t just spill the beans but he couldn’t quite bring himself to do it, even though there had been no reports of a missing baby matching Castiel’s description. No missing baby meant that Crowley was going to be keeping him, though he would have had an immensely difficult time letting him go. He had grown quite attached to him. 

He was getting good at timing his outings with his angel. They were always when Castiel was asleep, which may seem like bad parenting but Crowley had an app on his phone connected to a camera in the nursery and whenever the baby moved or made a sound, he’d get a notification. Plus, he was a demon and could be there in seconds if he needed to. This is why he only was ever with the angel for, at most, an hour. He needed to be sure that Castiel was okay so he couldn’t stay away for long. It was why he had to leave so quickly when meeting with Aziraphale at St. James’. Castiel had started crying and Crowley needed to go care for him. He drove like a madman back to his flat. The whole place was filled with the crying of the baby. Crowley ran to the nursery, “Sh, sh, little one. What’s wrong?” He bounced him in his arms, “I’ve got you, don’t cry.” He spoke softly against his temple, “I’ve got you.” He repeated. 

Eventually, Castiel did calm down until he was only cooing and kicking his legs, “I bet you’re hungry.” Crowley carried him to the kitchen, holding him in one arm as he got his bottle together. Then, there was a knock at the door. He had been home for about half an hour and he wasn’t expecting anyone. He frowned a bit before walking to the door, “I’m not taking any visitors and if you’re selling something-“ He opened the door and was face to face with Aziraphale, “Angel!”   
Castiel was still in his arms, kicking a bit and making soft noises. The two just stared at each other for a long, long time before Aziraphale spoke, “Is that a baby?” 

Crowley cleared his throat, “His name is Castiel.” There was silence between them again before Crowley moved to the side to let him in, not saying anything as he did.

“Why do you have a baby?” Aziraphale asked. 

“I found him a couple of weeks ago and have been taking care of him. No one has reported him missing, I would’ve returned him.” He was starting to get defensive because he didn’t want the angel to think he had just stolen a baby. Crowley would never do that. 

“I wasn’t accusing you.” The angel frowned, “I think I have every right to question why you have a baby in your flat!” Aziraphale looked at the baby who was babbling up at Crowley in an effort to get his attention, “He’s… cute.” He finally said. See, Aziraphale wasn’t the biggest fan of children and it wasn’t really for any reason other than he wasn’t good around them. He was sure they were lovely, and Crowley adored them but they just weren’t his cup of tea, so to speak. 

“Oh, come on. He’s not that bad.” Crowley huffed a bit and went back to the kitchen, “We were just about to eat.” He explained as he walked.   
“We?” The angel followed the demon to the other room, “You were going to eat?” He had only ever seen Crowley eat a handful of times of the six thousand years that he knew him. 

“Hm? Oh! No, I wasn’t really going to eat. I was going to feed him though.” He picked up the bottle, holding it up to Castiel’s lips. The baby cooed but very gratefully took the bottle and started drinking heartily. Aziraphale was quiet for a handful of moments while he watched the two before he spoke, “I have a lot of questions.” He finally said. 

Crowley was looking at Castiel and didn’t change that at all when he nodded, “Yes, I assumed. I’ll answer the obvious ones right now before you ask.” He then relayed the story of the night he found baby Castiel and all of the things that had happened up until this point with him. Aziraphale didn’t speak, not until Crowley had finished. He just nodded along with his story, when he finished all he said was, “I suppose we have a kid now.”

~~~~~~~~~~

Growing up with an angel and a demon for parents did cause some problems, Castiel would admit. They tried to be as supportive as possible while he was growing up but since they didn’t age, they had to pick and choose what they went to, as to not draw too much attention to themselves. When absolutely necessary, they would alter people’s perceptions or memories but neither liked doing that. Castiel was okay with it, he didn’t want overbearing and obnoxious parents. 

That wasn’t to say that he didn’t absolutely love his Dads. He loved them more than anything in the world. 

They had never kept who they were from him, nor the fact that he was adopted. In fact, they celebrated both his birthday and adoption day (which wasn’t the day that Crowley brought him home. No, they had settled on the date that Aziraphale had found out about him as well) and, of course, they always went all out. They would decorate both Crowley and Aziraphale’s flats, the bookshop and the house that they had bought in Tadfield. Castiel went to school in London (Because they had the best education system) but on the weekends and Holidays they would go to Tadfield where Crowley had the most beautiful garden and Aziraphale had… well, he had his own little reading corner.   
They were very happy in their lives. The Them had even helped with Castiel when he had been young and tried to come back for at least one of the parties that were held every year. Newt and Anathema were married but had never had any kids. When asked at the beginning of their marriage, they would respond with, “We have Pepper, Wensleydale, Adam, and Brian. We can be a wonderful aunt and uncle to them.” Eventually, Castiel was added into the mix and they spoiled him rotten. 

Castiel was now an adult. He was adamant that his parents never give him too much because he wanted to earn his keep on his own, but there were some things he was willing to let them help with… like his flat. At least for the time being! Until he was able to stand on his own and then he would take over the payments. Probably. 

He had more pressing issues right now, like his boyfriend, Dean. Dean was from America but had traveled to London when he was on a job which… was hunting the Supernatural. Needless to say, Castiel had not told Dean who his parents were, nor had he told his parents what Dean did. They knew of him because Castiel never shut up about his, “American boyfriend”, as both his dads called him. 

Today, both Castiel and Dean were lounging in the latter’s flat, just watching TV and lazing the day away, “I found another case,” Dean said, looking down at Castiel, who had his head resting in his boyfriend’s lap, “It’s a demon.” 

“Oh? What do you know so far?” Castiel asked against his leg. He knew that Dean didn’t know how to kill demons yet, he had said so himself, but he was worried for when he figured that out. Technically, half of his family were demons and he didn’t like Dean going after them like this, even if the worst he could do is send them back to hell. It was his own fault though because he hadn’t yet told Dean who his family was.   
“Not much. I know where he spends most of his time so I’ll probably go and have a stakeout sometime soon. Tomorrow, more than likely,” He leaned down and kissed Castiel’s temple, “You’re welcome to join me if you want?” 

Castiel hesitated. He should go because he would be able to tell his father which demon it was and then… no. That would mean he would have to tell them about Dean. He huffed a bit. The two worlds would have to collide at some point, this might as well be the time, “I’ll come. Why don’t you stay the night and we can go tomorrow?” He reached up and put his hand lightly on Dean’s cheek. From there he guided the other’s face down to his so he could kiss him, and the kiss was gentle and sweet, “Sounds good.” Dean said with a smile, “We’ll leave early.”

The next morning, they weren’t leaving as early as they had planned to, which was entirely Dean’s fault for keeping them both up for longer than they had intended. Or at least, that’s what Castiel would say. Don’t let him fool you though because he was just as involved as his partner. When they finally did leave, it was about ten. As they were driving (Castiel had had Dean’s car shipped from America, which was more than a little expensive but he had written it off as nothing), their surroundings were getting more and more familiar. It stuck Castiel all of a sudden, they were heading towards Soho, and more specifically towards Aziraphale’s part of Soho. 

Castiel cleared his throat, “Dean, what did you say you knew about this demon?”

“I know he frequents a bookshop in Soho-“ He started. Castiel cringed, this was so, so bad, “Oh? And you’re sure he’s a demon? How do you know?”

“I have my sources. You should know this by now.” He parked a little way up from Castiel’s third home. Dean pointed to the end of the street, “It’s that, right there.” He looked over at Castiel and frowned, “What’s wrong? You don’t look so good.” 

“Me? Oh, I’m great.” He said with a shrug, “Today is only surveillance, right? No actual… anything else?” 

“Just looking.” He nodded and leaned over to kiss his cheek, “Let’s go check out the place.” He got out of the car and started walking up the street. It was a rainy and overcast day… just like how Castiel felt. He needed to say something. He couldn’t just… let this continue. But Dean was already walking up the street to go to the bookshop, so by the time he was going to catch up with him, it was going to be too late, “Son of a-“ A hurried after Dean. 

As they were getting close, Dean stopped. He nodded towards Crowley, who was walking about of the shop, holding hands with Aziraphale, “That redhead there, that’s the demon.” He said as he watched them. A frown ghosted his features, “Is he keeping up appearances or-?” Just then, Aziraphale looked over and saw them. A huge grin spread over his face, “Castiel! We didn’t know you were coming over today!” He pulled Crowley over to them by his hand. 

Dean’s eyes widened a bit and looked between the three of them, “Cas? You know Pleather and Stay Puft?” 

Aziraphale looked taken aback a bit, a flash of hurt flickering across his face. Castiel cursed his boyfriend’s big mouth, “Uh, yes, actually.” He cleared his throat, “They’re uh, my parents.” 

The four people standing in the middle of the street were silent, even as there were honking horns and people passing by quickly. Crowley was the first to speak, “Why don’t we all go back inside?” His eyes were trained on Dean, who had insulted Aziraphale moments ago. Dean wished he could just hide. He couldn’t believe he had just said that to Aziraphale, to Castiel’s father. 

Castiel gave Dean a look. A look that said, ‘You really stepped in it’. But the two did go into the bookshop after Aziraphale and Crowley had walked inside first. Crowley looked over at Castiel and said, “Make yourselves comfortable,” Before he and Aziraphale went to the back to talk. 

Aziraphale looked to the front of the shop even though the two who were out there didn’t know he was, “That’s Dean, isn’t it? The American boyfriend.” 

“I’m afraid that it is.” Crowley was looking at Aziraphale even though he wasn’t looking at him, “Haven't started on the right foot, have we?” He didn’t like Dean very much, not after what he had said to Aziraphale. However, Castiel had rarely spoken poorly of him and the few times he had it was because they had fought over something ridiculous, so he had that going for him at least. 

“No, but I do want to give him a chance.” He looked back to Crowley, “He does make our son happy.” 

Crowley didn’t want to be nice but he didn’t want both his husband and his son to be mad at him, “I’ll play nice.” He finally conceded. He would do it for the people that he loved most in the world. Aziraphale gave him a gentle smile and kissed his cheek with a smile, “Thank you, dear.” He smiled kindly before they went back to the front where Dean was sitting on the couch, beside Castiel, straight as an arrow. He looked insanely nervous. Crowley was glad to see him look so uncomfortable. 

As soon as he saw the two of them walk back into the room, Dean stood up and extended his hand out to them, “I’m sorry about earlier.” He said immediately, “I sho-“

“Oh, dear boy, it’s nothing to worry about.” Aziraphale shook his hand, giving him a kind smile, “America is quite different than England, I know.” He knew that it was a little bit of a dig but he felt that it was only fair. Crowley was next to shake his hand, but he didn’t say anything in response to Dean’s apology, and the other read that loud and clear. Castiel had gotten up to stand beside Dean, “Dads, this is Dean. Dean, these are my dads.” He gave them all an uneasy smile.   
“We gathered that, Castiel.” Crowley said, “What brings you around here unannounced?” And there it was. The charade was up and Castiel was going to have to tell everyone the truth now, which was better in the long run, “Dean is a hunter and he heard about a demon in this area.” He breathed out in one long sentence. 

Dean balked, “Cas! What are you doing?!” Dean looked over at him.   
There was a silence that hung in the air immediately following Castiel’s confession and Crowley is the one that broke it, “Ah, so you were looking for me. I wondered how long it would take someone like you to find us.” Dean almost choked, “You- you’re a demon?” He asked, his eye wide, “What?” 

“I don’t know if this would help at a time like this but I am an angel,” Aziraphale spoke from beside Crowley. Dean looked over at Castiel, “Your parents are an angel and a demon? How could you not tell me? I’m a hunter!”

Castiel’s cheeks were flushed with embarrassment, “I just… it never came up?” He tried but he knew that that answer wouldn’t be enough. He sighed, “I’m sorry, I didn’t want you to run away. If it makes you feel any better, I didn’t tell them you were a hunter?” He said meekly. Dean’s shoulders slumped a little bit, “I’m sorry this is just… a lot to take in.” 

“I understand.” Aziraphale said with a gentle smile, “You can imagine my surprise when I found out Crowley had a baby in his flat! It was probably a bit like that.” He smiled at Dean. Dean had never been more confused in all his life. There was so much going on and to top it all off he was still embarrassed about how he had been acting earlier, “What… what do you mean ‘found out’?” The smile that lit up Aziraphale’s face was a wonderful one. Crowley had been quiet for a while, but he was looking at Aziraphale with such love and adoration. Dean looked at Castiel that way. 

“Oh! Sit! I need to tell you!” 

Both men, the angel, and the demon all sat down. After the initial awkwardness, Dean had relaxed. He found that he enjoyed spending time with Castiel’s parents, and even Crowley warmed up towards the end of the time that they were spending together. Castiel was left wondering why he hadn’t done this sooner, Aziraphale especially seemed very taken by Dean and his charms, much in the same way that his son had. In the end, it wasn’t nearly as bad as Castiel had expected it to be, and he was glad that they all had met, even if it wasn’t as conventional as he would have hoped that it was.

**Author's Note:**

> I struggled with this one, y'all. It was fun but I don't know how it came out, honestly. Let me know! If you see any mistakes or think that I should add a tag, tell me! And if you liked it, leave a kudos and a comment ^^


End file.
